JLU Christmas songs 2
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: 15 more jolly holiday songs from the bored, underpaid superheroes up in the Watch Tower  and Metro Tower !


**Here Comes J'onn J'onzz**

Here comes J'onn J'onzz,  
Here comes J'onn J'onzz,  
Right down the Watch Tower hallways,  
Vixen and Booster Gold and all his heroes  
Getting on his nerves.  
Alarms are ringin', Lightanimal's singin',  
All is merry and bright.  
So hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
'Cause J'onn J'onzz comes tonight.

Here comes J'onn J'onzz,  
Here comes J'onn J'onzz,  
Right down the Watch Tower hallways,  
He's got a Watch Tower filled with heroes  
To smash the villains down again.  
Hear those alarm bells beep and blare,  
Oh what a terrible sight,  
So jump in bed, and cover your head,  
'Cause J'onn J'onzz comes tonight.

Here comes J'onn J'onzz,  
Here comes J'onn J'onzz,  
Right down the Watch Tower hallways,  
He'll come around when alarms ring out,  
It's battle time again.  
Peace on earth will come to all,  
If we just follow the light,  
So let's give thanks to the Lord above  
'Cause J'onn J'onzz comes tonight.

**It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
Take a look in the cafeteria, glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver trays aglow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Lights in every hall  
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  
On your own door.

A pair of cowboy boots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Vigilante;  
A mace that sparkles and brings pain

Is the wish of Shayera;  
And Lightanimal can hardly wait for the snow to end again.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
There's a tree in the cafeteria, one in the rooms as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the alarms will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring is the battle that you have  
Right within your city.

**Nuttin' For Christmas**

(As sung by Flash)

**I** cracked a egg on John's head;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I hid a frog in Shayera's bed;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled some ink on Clark's rug;  
I made Booster Gold eat a bug;  
Bought a gun with a penny slug;  
Somebody snitched on me.

**O**h, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Clark and J'onn are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

**I** put a tack on J'onn's chair  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I tied a knot in Diana's hair  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I did a dance on Vixen's plants  
Stole Green Lantern's ring,  
Filled the Batcave with ants  
Somebody snitched on me.

**S**o, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Clark and J'onn are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

**S**o you better be good whatever you do  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.

**Must Be J'onn J'onzz**

**W**ho's got skin that's pale and green?  
J'onn's got skin that's pale and green.

**W**ho comes around on a special night?  
J'onn comes around on a special night.

**S**pecial night, skin that's green,

_**M**__ust be J'onn, must be J'onn,  
Must be J'onn, J'onn J'onzz._

**W**ho wears boots and a cape of blue?  
J'onn wears boots and a cape of green.

**W**ho wears a red X on his chest?  
J'onn wears a red X on his chest.

Red X in chest, cape that's blue,  
Special night, skin that's green,

_**M**__ust be J'onn must be J'onn,  
Must be J'onn, J'onn J'onzz._

**W**ho's a telepathic?  
J'onn's a telepathic.

**W**ho loves Oreos cookies?  
J'onn loves Oreo cookie.

Oreos, telepathic,  
Red X in chest, cape that's blue,  
Special night, skin that's green,

_**M**__ust be J'onn must be J'onn,  
Must be J'onn, J'onn J'onzz._

**W**ho's the head of the Justice League?  
J'onn's the head of the Justice League.

Many superheroes to save the day,  
J'onn's in control of many superheroes to save the day.

Superheroes, head of Justice League,  
Oreos, telepathic,  
Red X in chest, cape that's blue,  
Special night, skin that's green,

_**M**__ust be J'onn, must be J'onn,  
Must be J'onn, J'onn J'onzz._

Lightanimal, Flash, Shayera, Batman,  
Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow.

Superheroes, head of Justice League,  
Oreos, telepathic,  
Red X in chest, cape that's blue,  
Special night, skin that's green,

Must be J'onn J'onzz!

**I Saw Diana Kissing Batman**

(Sung by Lightanimal)

**I** saw Diana kissing Batman  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the hall to have a snack;  
She thought that I was tucked up in my room fast asleep.  
Then, I saw Diana tickle Batman  
Underneath his chin;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Flash had only seen  
Diana kissing Batman last night.

**C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S**

(Sung by Booster Gold)

**W**hen I was but a newbie,  
I could never learn the names,  
of the members of the League.  
I was always lost,  
Then Lightanimal found out,  
And taught me the members this way:

**"C"** is for Captain Atom,  
**"H"** for Hawkgirl,  
**"R"** is for Red Tornado,  
**"I"** is for Ice,  
**"S"** is for Supergirl and Superman,  
**"T"** is for Thunderbolt,  
**"M"** is for Mr. Terrific,  
**"A" **is for Aquaman,  
**"S"** is for Stargirl,

**A**nd that's how you remember the members of the Justice League.

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

(Sung by Lightanimal to Flash, who is not on Monitor duty, but Light is)

**H**ave yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
because,  
you're not stuck on monitor duty.

**H**ave yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
I will haunt you everyday.

**H**ere I am as in olden days,  
Stuck up in space.  
While you're among friends,  
Who gather near to you once more.

**T**hrough the years  
We have been in many battles,  
Yet the Fates allow  
Me to be stuck up here,  
among the stars.  
And let you been down on Earth, having,  
A merry little Christmas now.

**Oh Metro Tower**

(Sung by Lex Luther)

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower!  
Thy contents will be the death of me!  
O Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Thy contents will be the death of me!

**N**ot only during the day,  
But even at night is thy bustling with heroes

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Thy contents will be the death of me!  
O Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Much displeasure doth thou bring me!

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Much displeasure doth thou bring me!  
For every day the Metro Tower,  
Brings to us criminals so much fear.

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Much displeasure doth thou bring me!

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Thy light-powered heroes shine out brightly!

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Thy light-powered heroes shine out brightly!  
Each hero doth hold its tiny place,  
That makes each villain fear.

**O** Metro Tower, O Metro Tower,  
Thy light-powered heroes shine out brightly!

**I want a hippopotamus for christmas**

(Sung by Flash)

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our the hanger door,  
Just bring him through the teleporter, that's the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning, I can just hear Batman's disapproval,  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too

Superman says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Lightanimal says a hippo is a vegetarian

There's lots of room for him in the Watch Tower, or even the Metro Tower  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage  
I can see me now on Christmas morning, I can just hear Batman's disapproval,  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too!

**You're A Mean One Darkseid**

**(Sung by Superman)**

You're a mean one, Darkseid  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
And as charming as an eel,  
Darkseid!  
You're a bad banana,  
With a greasy black peel!  
You're a monster, Darkseid!  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders.  
You've got garlic in your soul,  
Darkseid!  
I wouldn't touch you  
With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
You're a vile one, Darkseid!  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick Batman,  
Darkseid!  
Given the choice between the two of you,  
I'd take the seasick Batman!  
You're a foul one, Darkseid!  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk!  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
Your soul is full of gunk,  
Darkseid!  
The three words that best describe you  
Are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"  
You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch!  
You're the king of sinful sots!  
Your heart's a dead tomato,  
Splotched with moldy, purple spots,  
Darkseid!  
Your soul is an apalling dump-heap,  
Overflowing with the most disgraceful  
assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled-up in tangled-up knots!  
You nauseate me, Darkseid!  
With a nauseous super naus!  
You're a crooked jerky jockey,  
And you drive a crooked hoss,  
Darkseid!  
You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
and toadstool sandwich,  
With arsenic sauce!

**Put one foot in front of the other**

**(Sung by Lightanimal and Flash)**

(Both)

Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower

(Flash)  
You never will get where you're going  
If you never get up on your feet  
Come on, there's a good tail wind blowing  
A fast walking man is hard to beat

(Both)  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower

(Lightanimal)  
If you want to change your direction  
If your time of life is at hand  
Well don't be the rule be the exception  
A good way to start is to stand

(Both)  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower

(Flash)  
If I want to change the reflection  
I see in the mirror each morn  
You mean that it's just my election  
To vote for a chance to be reborn

(Both)  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower

Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be racing 'round the Tower

**Rockin' Over the World**

(Sung by Tim, the second Robin)

Rockin' over the world  
Rockin' over the world  
The place is hoppin'... there ain't no stoppin'  
Rockin' over the world  
And if your spirits swing that girl  
Rockin' over the world tonight

Rockin' on top of the world  
Rockin' on top of the world  
The place hoppin'... there ain't no stoppin'  
Rockin' on top of the world  
And if your spirits swing that girl  
Rockin' over the world tonight... yeah

C'mon show me... woo... woo... yak yak...

Up here where it's freezin'... everybody needs some heat  
No more ringy dingy  
Time to get up on your feet... yeah

Up on my feet

Rockin' over the world  
Rockin' over the world  
The place is hoppin'... there ain't no stoppin'  
Rockin' on top of the world  
Blow your horn and swing that girl  
Rockin' on top of the world tonight... yeah

A duby duby duby yeah...

Up here where it's freezin'... everybody needs some heat  
No more ringy dingy  
Time to get up on your feet... aah yeah

Get up on my feet

Rockin' over the world  
Rockin' over the world  
The place is hoppin'... there ain't no stoppin'  
Rockin' on top of the world  
Blow your horn and swing that girl  
Rockin' over tonight

Rockin' over the world  
Rockin' over the world  
The place is hoppin'... there ain't no stoppin'  
Rockin' over the world  
Blow your horn and swing that girl  
Rockin' over the world tonight... yeah

Yes, we're rockin' over the World!

**Electricity**

(Sung by Live Wire)

Pain! Pain!  
Ooh, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Hey, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Say, we got it!  
Electricity!

Pain! Pain!  
Oh, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
So, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yo, we got it!  
Electricity!

Here, we've only got one rule:  
Never ever get back up!  
Keep lyin' on ground,  
You've got-  
A massive headache!

Pain! Pain!  
Ooh, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Hey, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Say, we got it!  
Electricity!

Pain! Pain!  
Oh, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
So, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yo, we got it!  
Electricity!

Here, we only got one rule:  
(Here, we only got one rule:)  
Never ever get back up!  
(Never ever get backup!)  
Keep on lyin' on the ground,  
Soon, ya got a massive headache!

Pain! Pain!  
Ooh, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Hey, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Say, we got it!  
Electricity!

Pain! Pain!  
Oh, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
So, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yo, we got it!  
Electricity!

Here, we only got one rule:  
(Here, we only got one rule:)  
Never ever get back up!  
(Never ever get backup!)  
Keep on lyin' on the ground,  
Soon, ya got a massive headache!

Pain! Pain!  
Hey, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Hey, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Whoa, we got it!

Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Pain! Pain!  
Yeah, we got it!

Electricity!


End file.
